Boobanu's Free - The final running Barani
by baranishipper9330fic
Summary: Prepare your tear-ducts. BARANIS AHEAD
1. Enter! The BOOBanu

Boobanu's Free - The final running Barani

Deep.

Deep in the regions of Welsh colony of the South-East Westlands, Australia.

A traceur was born.

He was the Boobanu. The 'abreast' to the 'anu' and the descendent of what was to be a long history of Boobanus. Who all lived in a gym. Honing their parcour.

His sister was the Barani. No one knew what she looked like. She would only occasionally shout her name. Barani. For that was her. Barani.

Boobanu Boobanu and Barani Boobanu had fruited from the flexibility of the clan, all of which are now dead, thus they inherited the GYM. GYM-san was the building which lies on the fruitful and highly fertile soil of S.E.W. ,The South-East Westlands.

Along with the gym they also inherited the entire population of S.E.W, which consisted of three people.

Three people...who could not stop exercising!

These people are completely unimportant and in no way related to the plot. However they provided a break 'descansar y relajarse' para Boobanu Boobanu and Barani Boobanu, when they were tired of free-running themselves.

GYM-san, Beginner training level, though quite small was home.

UNTIL ITS RENAISSANCE HAD ARRIVED!


	2. The Barani-less Silence! Chilling

Boobanu opened his eyes.

He was blinking.

He cannot sleep.

He checked his thigh- it was at a beautiful 90 degree angle to his torso. A prime example of the Egyptian.

He checked his weed- it was present.

Boobanu was OK.

He loosened his rock-solid beast of a body to gracefully plummet the wall he had previously tic-tacced.

"No time for break now" He thought

He does not speak

"L1,L1,Triangle!"

With a aroused yet nonchalant expression he started to run.

BURST! Into his signature move!

"..."

Nothing.

Where was this exclamation of Barani! he had desired.

Not there, that's where.

With this absolute disappointment he suicidally landed the jump, snapping his neck and dislocating every bone in his body in the process.

He stood up ,and begun to cry.

Even the comforting sounds of the 'Slurping Woman' Drink could not consoled his tear bath.

As everyone knows, tear cup = TEAR BATH.

Something was dreadfully wrong, something was...GONE!

Indeed it was Barani.


	3. Seb-sama, an attraction of GUILT!

A dore had opened...

...in his heart

But also quite literally.

A man walked slowly in. He walked...with DIVULGENCE.

He would be one to slowly divulge Boobanu's heart.

He looked similar to Boobanu, in that they had clearly been modifications of eachothers 3D-model, however he had modified to much...to Boobanu's heart.

He was weedless.

Beginning to speak, he opened his mouth.

Slowly.

The sobbing pile of shame that was Boobanu, gazed in confusion, and sober.

He spoke, his words like a poor French accent, because they were.

Boobanu was repulsed. He had just remembered that he owned the entire colony now, and this man was not a member. He felt threatened. Why hadn't the people told him of this? He felt betrayed.

"I am Sebastian"

"From Black butler?" shouted one of the exercising The People, undoubtedly, Manda Abanuu.

The shame.

"This 'aint a f*cking cross-fic, Abanuu!" Shouted Boobanu

At that moment, Sebastian felt attracted to Boobanu.


	4. A twist of events, BETRAYAL!

After making swift and efficient love together, Seb-sama got to the point

"Listen, anus, I was the one who took your precious Barani" he nonchalanted

Boobanu felt used and abused.

"She is sedated" he continued

"..."

"Do you want to start your training for Free-running now?"

Massive floating boxes stating 'yes' and 'no' appeared below Boobanu's face

He became very scared.

Obviously he selected 'no'. He already knew everything about Parkour!

...

...

...

Seb-sama got to the point, again

"Listen, anus, I was the one who took your precious Barani" he nonchalanted, again.

Boobanu felt used and confused. For the second time. He felt as if this had already happened, however he could do nothing to stop it

"She is sedated" he continued

"..."

"Do you want to start your training for Free-running now?"

'YES'

He did not want to experience such sloppy writing techniques to increase wordcount again.

BB- "However, I assume you are intending to teach me in order to help me get enough skill so I have the ability to rescue my Barani even though you yourself were the one to take her" Boobanu thought. Boobanu does not speak.

Sebastian completely understood the thought that Boobanu just thought, by reading the facial muscles and body language of the man he is attracted to.

He presses his well built chest against Boobanus ear, in a gay manner.

"She is sedated" He whispered into his other ear.

He gradually fell to his knees, the height to insert his nose nicely into Boobanus virgin ear. Unsuspectingfully.

"She has never been lower. Never before" he whispered

Boobanu gave him a look

"She's...below" He nuzzled that ear.

Boobanu gave him another look

Disappointed at receiving back no nuzzling, he stood up.

"She's...UNDER THE FLOORBOARDS! OKAY?!" He said in a passive-aggressive, dramatic and hazukashii way.

"!"

Boobanu buried his face into the floor, his eyes still wide from shock.

"...

...She is sedated" Seb snidedly said

Boobanu-chan remembered, then scrunched his face at the possibility of this, then checked his weed, it was present.

Sebastian provided Boobanu with a piece of paper completely explaining in detail how this necessity to master Parkour was necessary to rescue his sister from under the floor, which solved all questions and plotholes there could possibly be. Boobanu, as everyone should be with this event, was completely satisfied with this explanation.


End file.
